Auradon Watches Descendants
by selina11223
Summary: After the disaster that was Family Day, Fairy Godmother had had it! She was sick of the constant division between the kids from the Isle and the students from Auradon. So she gathers the whole school and the residing families into the School Hall to watch a film called Descendants, circling around Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and their time in Auradon. Canon - Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

After the fiasco that was family day, Fairy Godmother had had it. There was a constant feud and divergence between the Auradon students and the kids from the Isle. It was about time that something changed. FG had gathered the entire school and parents who had showed up for Family Day, (including the King and Queen), into the School Hall to watch something that she thinks might just change what Auradon thinks about Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"Why are we here?" whined Audrey.

Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That girl would never stop whining, she wondered what 'Benny-Boo' had ever saw in her.

"I will explain in a moment, just please everyone, take a seat," FG was waving her hands drastically, trying to get everyone into their seats.

There was a loud shuffle as everyone moved to take a seat. There was an obvious separation as to where the Auradon's sat and where the Isle kids sat. FG sighed disappointedly.

"So why are we here, mother?" asked Jane, who was very uncomfortable being around such a large amount of people after _Mal_ had undone the spell that fixed her hair. Especially since the Royal's were sitting so close to her.

"I believe this is something that everyone here needs to see," FG stated vaguely.

"But what is it?" King Adam asked urgently, has something happened? Did those Isle kids do something?

"I have a film that shows the events of Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay's life since they have arrived at Auradon," FG replied wearily, she knew everyone was going to take this the wrong way, "However, nobody is to question anyone until this film is over,"

There was an instant uproar. A film about _them_! Who would want to see the life of a villain? Surprisingly, the three Royal's have remained very quiet. Drowned In their own thoughts, perhaps. It wasn't until King Adam coughed loudly that everybody quieted down.

"Fairy Godmother," began the King politely, "Are you sure this is safe? Are you sure, er- it hasn't been cursed?" He tried not to look accusingly at the children from the Isle, who were sitting next to one another whispering. After what happened with Chad earlier today, he wasn't sure he could trust them, then again, he never really trusted them. Just listening to his wife.

"I have checked over this disc many times and there have been nothing that suggests that it contains anything dangerous," said FG, "However, I have not watched this film yet but I have been led to believe that it does not contain anything dangerous."

The King nodded wearily and looked at his wife helplessly, he shrugged and nodded her head.

"Okay," cautioned King Ben, "we shall watch this film."

Meanwhile, Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie were looking very worried. Events since they arrived at Auradon! They will find out about their plan to steal the wand.

"What do we do?" whispered Carlos.

"There's nothing we can do," snapped Mal, "They're going to watch it anyway, with or without us, our refusal will just make them more suspicious. The most we can do is watch it with them and try not to let them believe the _worst_ ,"

They all listened in surprise.

"You know," started Jay, "Out of the four of us, I expected you to take this the worst,"

Carlos and Evie silently agreed. Mal just scowled at him.

"Well we don't have much choice, do we?" snapped Mal, "We're going to have to watch it with them."

Evie sighed and turned in her seat, Mal was right. "Let's watch it then,"

Mal nodded at them, telling them to start the film.

Everyone, besides Ben, Lonnie, FG and Doug were sending them suspicious looks, which the VK's purposely ignored.

FG nodded in silent delight, not expecting them to be so reasonable.

Everybody sat back in their chairs as FG started the film.


	2. Chapter 2

The screen lit up softly as FG waved her wand. The lights in the room dimmed as everyone sat more comfortably in their chairs. Queen Leah had her arms wrapped around Audrey and Aurora, scared that that _Mal_ would curse them. Ben was watching his girlfriend closely, giving her a slight smile, which she returned, allowing Ben to relax a little. He was glad she was not angry with him.

" **Once upon a time, long, long ago;"**

"Mal is that your voice?" Evie asked questionably.

Mal nodded, unsure why she was narrating this film.

Ben's head immediately shot up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, causing Queen Belle to smile slightly. She knew her son cared a lot for this girl. Maybe they've misjudged her, Ben wouldn't have dated Mal if she was truly evil. But they must be careful, after all, her mother was Maleficent.

" **Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake."**

Many people had to stifle their laughter at that. Although Jay did snort loudly as Queen Belle and King Adam glanced lovingly at each other. Mal nudged him in the ribs, quieting him.

" **Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast untied all the kingdoms and got himself elected the King of the United States of Auradon."**

"You didn't have a honeymoon?" Ben asked his parents in surprise.

"No, but it was worth it," King Adam said, glancing at his wife, "We had quite an adventure creating Auradon,"

Belle grinned at her husband.

" **He rounded up all the villains and side kicks, basically all the really interesting people- and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there,"**

"Hey!" Audrey squealed, "We're interesting!"

"Right," Mal answered sarcastically.

The four of them, particularly Mal and Jay, were still very angry about the Family Day incident.

Ben sighed, wishing everyone would stop fighting, while his parents just looked weary.

" **This is my hood,"**

King Adam gawked at the state of the Isle. It had been much better when they first set it up!

" **No magic. No wifi. No way out,"**

"No wifi!" Audrey blurted in shock.

The four villain kids rolled their eyes, having no wifi was the least of their problems.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Doug nervously. The place looked like a wreck, he couldn't believe that someone like Evie grew up there.

"Some days it's better, some days it's worse," replied Evie, vaguely.

Doug just nodded, still looking confused.

" **Or so I thought,"**

"So you thought?" Inquired King Adam, "There's no way off the Island, unless you're invited!"

Mal just raised an eyebrow, smirking.

" **Hang on, you're about to meet us, but first, this happened,"**

 **Ben is shown in a blue suit, staring out the window at the dark, ghostly place that is the Isle. Lumiere is measuring Ben, pulling his arm around and skinning measuring tape around his head.**

" **Sleave, head, ahah,"**

"Benny-Boo, you look so handsome!" squealed Audrey.

Mal had to hide her smirk.

 **KING: How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!**

They Tourney Team laughed very loudly at that, except for Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie, who were remaining very quiet. Ben sighed, he knew they were still angry about today. Even though nothing was directed at Carlos, he was still angry. The four were very protective of each other.

 **QUEEN: He's turning 16, dear**

 **BEN: Hey, pops**

 **KING ADAM: 16! That's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision till I was at least 42**

"Er- you married Queen Belle when you were 28, didn't you?" asked Aladdin.

Belle huffed, clearly still annoyed at the comment.

 **QUEEN: Uh, you married me at 28!**

 **KING ADAM: Well, it was either you or a tea pot**

 **Ben laughed**

 **KING ADAM: Kidding**

 **BEN: Mom, dad**

 **Ben attempted to move off the platform. Lumiere objected loudly with, "ah, Nn-Nn,"**

"You're going to drive him crazy with all the moving around," smirked Mal.

Ben laughed, relieved she was talking again.

 **BEN: I have chosen my first official proclamation. I have decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look at the Island I feel like they've been abandoned**

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay looked at Ben in shock. They knew he was always eager to help them, but they thought it was Royal Stature, that he had to be nice. They never expected him to be the one to suggest they come. They always thought their parents had pulled one over them and they got them to go.

 **KING ADAM: The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?**

 **BEN: We start out with a few, only the ones that need our help the most**

"We don't need your help," muttered Jay, as he and Carlos rolled their eyes.

Ben looked quite surprised.

 **BEN: I've already chosen them**

 **KING ADAM: Have you?**

 **BELLE: I gave you a second chance! Who are their parents?**

 **BEN: Cruella De Vil**

Anita gave a cry of shock and leaned closer to her husband. Cinderella, who was closest to her, gave her hand a comforting pat.

 **BEN: Jafar**

 **BEN: Evil Queen**

Evie looked away, avoiding Snow White and her husband's glares. Mal just scowled at them.

 **BEN: And Maleficent**

Queen Leah gasped and once again, tightened her embrace on her daughter and granddaughter. Aurora just sighed.

 **KING ADAM: MALEFICENT! She is the worst villain in the land!**

"My mother will be delighted, Your Highness," Mal smirked.

 **BEN: Dad just hear me out**

 **KING ADAM: I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!**

 **BEN: Dad the children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?**

 **BEN: Dad!**

 **KING ADAM: I suppose the children are innocent**

Both Mulan and Shang smiled slightly at their King. Although they too, are hesitant at having children of villains living in their land, Lonnie had told them that they are great and have caused no trouble. She even said some of the Auradon students were unfairly giving them a rough time.

 **BELLE: Well, well done.**

 **BELLE:** _ **takes King Adam's arm**_ **Shall we?**

 **Rock music begins to play loudly as Ben looked out at the isle**

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay grinned at each other

 **Mal was spray painting 'Long Live Evil' on a brick wall**

"You just had to, didn't you?" laughed Evie.

"Of course, couldn't let Shrimpy take our territory," smirked Mal.

Everyone besides the four VK's were very confused.

 **MAL: They say I'm trouble**

 **They say I'm bad**

 **They say I'm evil**

 **That makes me glad**

Ben frowned. Does Mal still think that? She hasn't done anything wrong since being at Auradon, today included. They were provoked.

 **JAY: A dirty no good**

 **Down to the bone**

 **Your worst nightmare**

 **Can't take me home**

"Why?" Lonnie asked.

"Because he can steal faster than you can blink," grinned Carlos.

Lonnie frowned, eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Check your pockets," Evie rolled her eyes.

Everyone checked their pockets and to their surprise, most of their belongings were missing.

"Jay," FG gasped, "Give everyone back their belongings, stealing is forbidden in Auradon,"

"I'll give them back after," Jay said, once again, rolling his eyes.

King Adam huffed and turned back to the screen

 **EVIE: So I got some mischief**

 **In my blood**

 **Can you blame me?**

 **I never got no love**

Snow White sent a sympathetic look at Evie. Evie smiled slightly in return.

 **CARLOS: They think I'm callous**

 **A low life hood**

 **I feel so useless**

 **ALL: Misunderstood!**

Aladdin grimaced, knowing full well what it's like to be judged for your family and your past. And looking at them, well, they're not really doing anything wrong.

 **MAL AND EVIE: Mirror Mirror on the wall**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world**

 **Wicked world**

"You all have lovely voices," said FG kindly, "Maybe you guys should join the choir?"

They all groaned, minus Evie of course. Groaning is un-ladylike, you won't get a prince acting like that.

 **ALL: I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid like,**

 **Like the kid next door**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the..**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

 **MAL: Call me a schemer**

 **Call me a freak**

"Freak," mumbled Chad and Audrey. Aurora did not hear her, but Queen Leah did. She grinned. Chad's parents, however, heard and immediately begun telling him off for being so rude.

"Apologise," boomed Prince Charming.

"Sorry," muttered Chad, bitterness and sarcasm running thickly off his voice.

"Properly!" Cinderella scolded him, loudly.

"My sincerest apologises," said Chad to the four Isle kids, who were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Thank you very much Chad," Evie smiled sweetly as she turned back to the screen.

Chad stared at them in hatred as everyone begun laughing at him.

"Enough," FG said calmly, yet loudly.

Everyone shut up and looked back at the screen.

 **MAL: How can you say that?**

 **I'm just, unique**

Ben smiled. It was clear he thought very highly of his girlfriend, and completely agreed with what she was saying.

 **JAY: What me a traitor?**

 **Ain't got your back**

 **Are we not friends?**

 **What's up with that?**

 **EVIE: So I'm a misfit**

 **So I'm a flirt**

 **I broke your heart?**

 **I made you hurt?**

Doug frowned. Is that what would happen if he continued his relationship with Evie. He really liked her, he didn't want to give that up.

 **CARLOS: The past is past**

 **Forgive forget**

 **The truth is**

 **ALL: You ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **MAL AND EVIE: Mirror mirror on the wall,**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world**

 **Wicked world!**

Everyone, especially King Adam, was surprised at the amount of kids dancing in the street with the four. Adam made a mental note in his head to do a population check of the Isle once they finished up with this.

 **ALL: I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next**

 **Like the kids next door**

 **I'm rotten to the..**

 **I'm rotten to the..**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

"That was.. interesting," said Belle glancing nervously at her husband.

FG turned towards the VK's, "Do you mind if we continue? This is your life after all,"

They all shrugged and nodded.

"Very well," said The King, "Let's watch,"


End file.
